My Doctor
by Intense Stare
Summary: The Doctor comes back to visit Hermione. "She always knew he would come back for her and Hermione Granger was rarely ever wrong about anything." Oneshot, AU


**A/N - Wow! This is my first story in what seems like forever. It's also my first Doctor Who story so I hope I did him justice. I'm not 100% sure that the dialogue is great but it was the best I could do.**

**Everything except the idea belongs to J.K Rowling and the creators of Doctor Who**

* * *

Years had passed since Hermione Granger had played her part in winning the war that tore the wizarding world apart. Years had passed since she'd ran away from it all. Years had passed since she'd found her salvation in the form of a man who wore a pinstriped suit and a pair of red converse, a man who traveled anywhere and everywhere in an unexplainable blue box. And years had passed since he'd left her. She always knew he would come back for her and Hermione Granger was rarely ever wrong about anything.

* * *

The familiar whirring sound woke me from my sleep. It was a sound I used to know well, the sound of the universe turning. I leapt from her bed and grabbed my dressing gown from the back of my bedroom door, barely having time to put it on in my haste. I left the room without a second glance back at the man that was sleeping in my bed.

When I reached the bottom of the stairs I felt as if my breathe had left me, not from the exertion of running down the stairs at such a speed but at the sight of the magnificent blue box in front of me. The box, the TARDIS, was the cause of some of my most terrifying nightmares and most treasured memories.

I looked away from the TARDIS against my will, afraid it would disappear if I took my eyes off it, to look for the man that I knew must have come with it. The man that had saved me in my most darkest days, the man who had shown me the universe, the man who had left me back home after my foolishness had almost been the cost of the universe. I was looking for The Doctor.

And there he was, standing by my ordinary old fireplace, looking at the pictures that rested upon the mantle. Pictures of me and my fiancee, pictures of me and my friends. I couldn't make my mouth make words, an unusual occurrance for myself as I'm sure anyone who knew me would confirm. A speachless Hermione Granger didn't often appear. He looked exactly the same and I wondered how long it had been for him. It had been eight years of normal time since he'd left me, eight years which I spent trying and failing to forget about him.

I wasn't a barely adult women anymore I was twenty-eight and suddenly very mad. How dare he after all this time come back, didn't he realise how hard it was for me to let him go? Didn't he realise how long it took her to be a normal witch again? I grabbed the first thing in my reach, which lucky for him was only a pillow and fired it at his skinny figure. He looked up in surprise as the pillow collided with his head.

"What. Are. You. Doing. Back. Here?" I said, punctuating each word with the bash of another pillow that I had picked up.

Once I got a good look at his face the pillow went slack in my hand. It brought back so many fond and terrifying memories and his expression was heartbreaking. The Doctor was smiling at me but his eyes which already looked too old to match his face where filled with a new sorrow, some other horridenous event that he had been forced to witness because of his need to save everyone. In the sense he reminded me alot of Harry. 1 was suddenly furious at myself for letting my anger fade so quickly, afterall I had been through my own ordeals since he'd left me. In fact most of those had been caused by the fact that he had left me.

I opened my mouth to begin yelling again but nothing came out. I could never stay mad with this extraordinary man who had shown me the universe and saved me in so many ways. We stared at each other for what could have been seconds or days neither of us speaking a word. We had never been this awkward before, we had always had so much in commen, so much to talk about.

"How long has it been for you? It's been eight years here but I'm sure you know that." I asked trying to ignore how bitter my voice had sounded, I had decided not to be mad at him but obviously somewhere in my mind I was still angry.

"About a year, give or take" he replied. Did she imagine the guilty expression that flashed by his face for just a moment. I couldn't decide, he was always so good at hiding what he was actually feeling.

"You haven't changed much," I murmured my arms crossed tightly across my chest, like I was protecting myself from the emotional onslaught I was bound to feel any moment now, or more likely as soon as he left me again.

He chuckled slightly and I couldn't help but smile, how much I had missed that sound. "I can't say the same for you," he said and then began spluttering under my slight glare, "I wasn't saying you looked old, well you certianly are older. Not that that's a bad thing." The Doctor seemed to realise that he was digging himself into a deeper hole so he ended with a simple, "You look good Hermione."

I wonder if he would have said the same thing if he had shown up five years ago, or even three. It had taken me a long time to get my life back in order, you didn't just meet a man like The Doctor, travel with him for what seemed like forever and then just forget about him.

"Doctor, what happened?" I asked. I continued talking at The Doctor's perplexed expression, "Something happened, it's in your eyes. They look older."

I felt guilty for asking as I watched his face crumple, he looked back up at me with tears in his eyes that refused to fall. My stomach clenched slightly, he hadn't even looked this defeated when he told me about Rose.

"It's a long story," The Doctor said his voice steady, emotionless but for once his face wasn't a blank mask. I could clearly see the different emotions fighting for contol of his face, fury, sadness, loss were only a few and there were emotions there that I couldn't even describe and hoped I would never get enough experience with them to be able to describe them the way I'm sure The Doctor could.

"I've got time," I said as I sat down on the closest chair which now was missing both the cushions I had used to attack The Doctor with.

With that The Doctor told me about the Daleks, which I had encountered on my travels with him. A women named Donna Noble, who was the most important women in the universe and managed to become half Time Lord, about losing Rose again but only this time leaving her with the meta-crisis verison of himself and about the Ood, how they had said his song was ending.

By the time The Doctor had finished recounting the heart-wrenching tale, I had tears flowing down my face freely. I thought I had had it bad when The Doctor had left me but this Donna had it ten times worse. At least I could remember the adventures we had had, the people we had saved. At least I could remember him. Donna Noble would never know how important she really was and she would never remember the alien that had no doubt changed her life simiarly to way he had changed mine.

But I had never known Donna and so my tears were not really shed for her but for the Time Lord sitting on the couch oppisite me. I couldn't imagine the world without him. I knew he wouldn't really be gone, he would regenerate and become a new man, but this new man would be a stranger to me, the man I knew would be gone as good as if he had died.

"But you can't.." I managed to choke out before I was sobbing again and suddenly I was in his arms and it was just like it used to be, we could have been standing in the TARDIS after some devastating adventure and I was holding on to The Doctor because I needed him and he needed me and eventually everything would be alright again. Except this time everything was different because this was saying goodbye.

I rested my head in the crook of his neck and tried for a few minutes to catch my breathe unsucsessfully. At this moment I was grateful for being a silent crier this is not something I wanted Ron Weasley to walk in on, he was sure to blow it out of porpotion.

"I think I've snotted on your shirt," I said my voice slightly muffled as my head was still resting on him. I felt his chuckle shake his body and mine. I slowly released my arms from around his waist and he let his drop to his sides.

I looked him straight in the eyes trying not to think how this might be the last time I saw them and I felt incredibly guilty for being so angry at him earlier.

"Is this goobye then, Doctor?" I asked even though I knew the answer, I needed a proper goodbye this time. My voice was thick as I struggled to retain tears and keep the calm I had found while I was in his arms.

"Maybe not," he said glancing in the direction of the TARDIS, "How about one last trip?" he asked.

I wanted so badly to go, in fact it was all I could do to stop myself running into the TARDIS a head of him but I knew this time I couldn't. I had responsibilities here.

"I can't," I said so queitly that it almost came out as a whisper. The Doctor caught my quick glimpse towards the starirs and put two and two together. It killed me to see the hurt on his face but it was quickly replaced by a joking expression which was almost worse because I knew he was trying not to let me see he was hurt because he knew that would hurt me.

"It's because I'm not ginger right? You've found yourself a nice ginger and I'm still not one. Maybe next time eh?" he said with a smile that was a little too forced.

"That's not it," I mumbled, deciding quickly to tell him the news I had so far only told Ron and this was probably the only time I would ever get to tell him. I let my hand drop to my still flat stomach, "It'd probably be dangerous for the baby," I said with a small smile.

"What?" he asked his eyes bulging slightly. I couldn't help but giggle slightly. "You know I speak baby" The Doctor said slightly more serious.

"We've already decided on names. Kinda. If it's a girl we both decided to call her Rose," I looked up at him to see his reaction. I had suggested the name and thankfully Ron agreed. The Doctor looked confused maybe he was surprised he had such an influence in my life. "And if it's a boy Ron wants Hugo but I quiet fancy the name John."

This time The Doctor's eyes glazed over in a light layer of tears and he brougt his hand up to point at his chest as if to say 'your naming your child after me?' I nodded as my resolve to stop crying left me and tears started to fall once more. I dreaded to think what I looked like to The Doctor, I had alwasys been a messy crier.

I found myself wrapped in his arms again, how hard was it going to be to say goodbye? "Don't go," I pleaded even though I knew it wasn't fair on him. His body started to shake as he began to let go to, I felt the top of my head getting damp from his tears.

"What a pair we are," I heard him say after he had calmed enough to form words again. I let out a soft giggle which sounded more like a hiccup.

"I'm sorry, you know," I said while still wrapped in his arms, this had to be the longest anyone had ever held onto another person and yet I still wasn't ready to let go.

"Sorry for what?" The Doctor asked, although I'm sure he remembered it was the reason I had to be left behind to my old everyday life, well everyday for a witch.

"For causing a rip in time and the trouble we had trying to fix it." That was an understatment. Against The Doctor's warnings I had tried to prevent the Wizarding Wars from happening. All I saw was the good it would bring, all the deaths it would reverse I would be able to see Tonks, Remus, Dumbledore, Sirius and Fred again. Harry would have parents again and wouldn't have to live with the horrible Dursley's, he wouldn't have to live his life being hunted by Voldemort. But not only did I manage to rip a hole the size of earth muntiplied by a thousand (according to The Doctor) but I utterly changed the Wizarding World. Prejudice was worse than ever even in the people who had fought in the Order were treating muggles and muggle-borns horribly. The Doctor explained to me because there was no Tom Riddle who murdered and maimed to get his point across, people hadn't realised how wrong what they were doing was. Their prejudice against muggles and muggle-borns was harmful but just on a much smaller scale.

The Doctor fixed it and saved the day but at a cost, it was my actions that forced Harry to become the chosen one. I didn't understand it and The Doctor assured me I probably never would but that time was 'wibbily wobbily' and I had just fated my best friend to become the destroyer of the Dark Lord.

"I forgave you, I forgave you before you even left the TARDIS but I knew you were capable of doing something like that again," he murmured. I didn't agrue because I knew it was true, if I had somehow found another way to bring back the casualties of the wars, I would no matter what the cost.

"I thought you spent all these years hating me for what I'd done," I said. It felt like a weight I never knew existed had been lifted off my shoulders at his words. I never knew how much not having his forgivness had affected me.

"Never," The Doctor said, "I could never hate you," he said placing a small kiss on my forehead before leaving my arms and I knew it was time now. Time for him to leave and this time it would be forever.

I watched, unable to move, like I was cemented to the ground, as he made his way to the TARDIS and opened the door. He stepped inside but not before looking behind at me.

"Goodbye," he said and I knew I was not imaging the lone tear the fell from his eye.

"Bye," I said before it was too late. "I love you," I said te words quickly knowing that if I didn't say it I would never forgive myself. I couldn't let him die without knowing I loved him.

The Doctor smiled sadly and closed the TARDIS door. Tears started to flow once again (I was surprised that my eyes hadn't dried out by now) as the TARDIS made it's noise and the blue box slowly began to fade in and out until it disappeared completely.

There went The Doctor.

My Doctor.

* * *

**A/N - I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
